A killjoys tale
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: This is the tale of the famed killjoys. It all starts with the apocalypse. Based on the music video NA NA NA by My chemical romance MCR I WON NOTHING IF I DID I'D HAVE FRANK IN MY LOCKER. part of the danger days chronicles ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Look Alive Sunshine

**I don't own anything this just came to me oneday whilst watching Na Na Na.**

Gerard Way looked at the wall clock. It rested on the dreary yellow wall next to an old _Playboy _calender. 9 years. Thats how long he'd spent in this hell hole. You see on December 12th the apocalypse began. The only country left was North America, they named it Hiearch.

The country was seperated into 12 zones and an evil mastermind, Korse Digit, developed a drug that made the citizens of America go into a sort of trance. Half of the men operated in their zone, creating children and keeping the zones safe. The rest of the men operated at BL/ind headquaters in the state that was once Washington. These men were called Draculoids. The woman would live in their zones some fearful of their husbands whos minds had been transformed others watchful for the rebels. The rebels were those who had escaped the drugs and now operated in the Desert of the dead.

But there was a prophecy a young girl named Grace Thresh predicted that four warriors of music would destroy BL/ind and change Hiearch to a peaceful country much like the old America. She knew who these people were but never gave Korse there info. Every band that was still alive in America were put in prison camps. Jared Leto was tortured to death. Bob Bryar killed him self using a sharp rock. Korse belived he had evaded this prophecy but he was wrong.

And now we are back to Gerard Way who was still staring at the mangy yellow walls. When zaps were heard from his window. Gerard heaved himself up from the floor and onto the stained mattress to peer out of the small hole in the wall that they called a window. He could see the Dracs shooting at something, no someone. He heard his metal door being dragged acroos the concrete floor, he turned his head warily but instead of Dracs coming in and beating the shit out of him a man in white and blue spotted leggings, a small wife beater that read _Noise _, a blue helmet with a black visor covering the man or womans face and bluey/purple rollerskates came dancing in.

"Up, up up kiddo. Todays a big day we're busting you out of this shit hole now get your toothbrush and jammys because it's going to be a bumpy ride." The person sang as they pulled out a magneta gun from there underpants.

Gerard rose unsteadily to his feet. 5 years of never leaving this cell except for torturing was tough. The man stared at him through his visor before lifting Gerard onto his shoulder.

"Hey! I can walk, honestly." Gerard told him but he was ignored.

"Listen kid, the names Show Pony and you need to shut up unless you want the Dracs to come back for you." Show Pony half-whispered. Gerard nodded slowly as Show Pony skated out , the magneta gun in his right hand. They skated to a big van thats had warning tape all around it. Gerard struggled to get into the van his vision blurry and the last thing he saw was a face. Not just any face. It was Franks face.

Franks story had been similar, rescued by Show Pony after 9 years of degrading tortue and confinment. Ray had escaped when Bob killed himself 2 months ago. Mikey was left for dead in the desert after 4 hours of torture.

When Korse realised that 4 people, all in the same band, were out with the rebels he became fearful. The prophecy was already beginning to become true.


	2. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit

**I don't own anything this just came to me oneday whilst watching Na Na Na.**

When Gerard woke up he was expecting to see the mangy yellow walls of his cell but instead he saw rich mahogany wood. He shot up immediatly and realised it was some sort of... dresser? He looked around to see 3 other cots with rotting dressers next to them.

He looked over at the first bed and saw Frank. His once short, perfect hair was now waist length and incredibly greasy. His face was covered in sharp stubble, his clothes in tatters and his feet bare.

He looked over at the next bed where he saw Ray. He was in much better shape, his curly hair was a decent length, he was wearing a small tunic with shorts and his feet were bare to.

The next bed his little brother Mikey was lying on. His blond hair was now greasy brown and whent down to his bum. He had cuts, scratches and bruises covering his body whilst the rest was covered by tatters of material.

"Mikey?" Gerard asked his voice hoarse. "Mikey is that you?"

Mikey turned and his face lit up. "Gee?" He asked before catulpulting himself onto Gerard.

"It's okay Mi-mi, wherever we are seems safe enough and Ray dosent look to bad." Gerard whispered into Mikeys shoulder

"Mikey, Gerard is that you." Another voice whisperered.

They turned to see Frank stumbiling across the stone floor over to them. They smiled tiredly and then Ray bounced over to them.

" Show Pony and Clown killer will be back in a minute to get you 3 looking better." He told them happily. "In the mean time theres some showers in the other room."

The trio sprinted to the bathroom where there were 4 clean showers with shampoo and conditioner lining the shelves.

They stepped out each looking more radient. Their greasy hair was now decently clean and their filthy body looking slightly raw but clean.

"Well now that you guys are all ready we can begin." Show Pony announced as he waltzed into the room along with a woman. She was wearing sunglasses and an old moter bike helmet, skinny blue jeans and a white jacket.

When they were done they each looked like new people. Gerards hair was now ragged and ear length but also cherry red. His clothes were standard a bubblegum blue jacket along with pale grey/blue skinny jeans. Franks hair was now shoulder lengthed and he wore a black and yellow jacket along with black skinny jeans. Mikeys hair was now brown but with blond roots and he wore sun glasses covering his eyes. His jacket was the same shade of red as Gerards hair. Ray was wearing a black jacket and jeans along with leather knuckle dusters.

"Well come on then you lot it's time to meet Dr Deathdefying." Clown killer told them, a southern accent visible


	3. Your here with me, Dr Deathdefying

They followed clown killer and lady boy outside to an old shack. In there was a record player, a radio transmitter and a man in a wheechair. he had long black hair with a beard and moustache he to was wearing skinny jeans and a leather bikers jacket.

"Welcome to the retreat." He announced. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Look alive sunshine, 109 in the sky. This is Dr Deathdefying coming to you from base location. Theres been Drac attack on route 9 going into zone 7." He told the microphone. He switched the flick on the record player and Welcome to the black parade began to play.

He turned round and inspected them. "I suppose you're hungry. Grace can you get us some chow." Dr Deathdefying told. A little girl around 10/11 came out with 4 cans of _Dog Chow. _He opened the cans and slid them down a table towards them. "Eat up."

Gerard grabbed a can and inspected the brown mush. Mikey shrugged and began to test it in small bites, Ray grabbed his and began shoving the chow into his mouth. Frank backed away shaking his head madly. "No way. Nuh-uh I'm a veggie. I don't eat dog chow." Frank told them as he glancd at the table repulsed.

"Aww come on Frankie it tastes like that bacon stuff you put in your pancakes." Mikey said as he swallowed the food eagerly.

Frank grabbed a can and began to eat. _Mikey was right, it dosen't taste like shit. thought Frank. _

"Grace I'm gonna brief everyone on whats going on you in?" Dr deathdefying asked. The girl nodded and sat down next to him.

"9 years ago when the apocalypse came, Grace here made a prophecy. 4 warriors of music would destroy Korses new world. He put all of the possible people into prison camps. Many people are dead. But you 4 escaped we helped you. Now we need you to help us. We can train you." Dr Death explained.

"Yup but if ya'll get ghosted into ain't our fault." Clown killer chimed.

Gerard looked at the others. Frank was looking hyper, Mikey was bubbling with excitment and Ray was passive. Gerard nodded.

"Wundarbard. Now here ae your Killjoy masks remember Die with your mask on if you have to." Dr Death finished and he pulled out a box.

Inside there was a helmet that read Good Luck on the visor, another helmet that was deep blue with a black visor, a Halloween mask in the form of Frankenstien and a yellow masquerade mask.

"These go with you killjoy names. Gerard your Party Poison and you mask is the yellow one. Frank your Fun ghoul and yours is the_ Frank_enstien mask. Ray your Jet star and yours is the blue helmet and finally Mikey your Kobra Kid and yours is the last helmet." Show Pony squealed as he handed them out.

"Now Killjoys it's time to train."


End file.
